


Stressed

by diduforget123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I was gonna make this a smut but i felt really soft, Little bit of angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: Finals suck.Life sucks.School sucks.Good thing Taeyong has a good boyfriend to keep him alive.





	Stressed

Exams and finals were literally the epitome of death, a death in which Lee Taeyong was truly experiencing in this very moment.  
When Taeyong was told as a freshly graduated high schooler that his life was about to get ten times worse with college, he simply brushed them off and then went on to live his life, attending the college he had so happily pursued. Now here he was, two years later, sitting hunched over the laptop keyboard, staring at a dimly lit screen at around three -am with only a half-written Psychology paper on it.

 

Taeyong sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and checked the time at the corner of the screen, shaking his head when he read it.  
“3:43 am, great, and here I thought I would be done already”

He pulled the blanket that hung on his shoulders around his body, trying to regain some of his body heat that he lost when the blanket absentmindedly fell over an hour ago. When he originally started this paper, he thought that it was only going to take him around two hours tops, the assignment itself was a fairly easy topic and was something that he had extensive knowledge on, or so he thought. It had been exactly four and a half hours ago when he started the paper with that mindset, but now it was far from being done. The topic which had seemed so easy was now the cause of him stopping midway through paper at only around a thousand words with about three more paragraphs to go.  
Surprisingly his knowledge hadn’t gotten him far, only outlining the basic of the paper before he officially ran out of things to say. ‘So much for the extensive knowledge’ he thought and clicked the save button on the document before reaching over and grabbing his textbook. Flipping through the pages, he tried to find the exact page where the information was located, not hearing the shuffling in the hallway or the door to his bedroom door opening. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing still up?” A voice called from the doorway.

 

Taeyong jumped at the sudden voice but relaxed when he realized who it was. 

 

“I need to finish this, that’s why, this is due tomorrow!” Taeyong snapped tiredly and sighed. 

Jaehyun’s eyes softened when he saw the appearance of the older. Taeyong’s chestnut brown hair was sticking up in every which way, his eyes carrying dark circles underneath them, overall, he just looked tired and the stress was showing in his appearance. Taeyong knew that he was overworking himself, but he really needed to get this done, even if the due date was tomorrow, he just needed to get it finished so that he could finally relax after a long, and harsh semester. 

 

Jaehyun walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage them. The latter eased into his touch and gave a low groan in response to the relief his tense shoulders were now getting. 

 

Jaehyun let out a low chuckle at the others reaction and dug in a little harder.

 

“You are so tense Taeyongie, you need to stop for tonight,” Jaehyun whispered and climbed on the bed, resting on his knees while continuing his ministrations. The latter let out a small groan in what sounded like confirmation, beginning to close his eyes.

 

“Put everything away first” Jaehyun smiles and releases the other’s shoulders, watching as he playfully rolls to the side and lays there with a small smile. “Or I guess I will do it”  
Taeyong gives a small laugh, causing Jaehyun to roll his eyes. He grabs the laptop from its spot on the bed and clicks save on the document before shutting down the computer and placing it on the nightstand. He gathers the rest of the papers and then puts them on the laptop before turning off the light and laying down.

 

It didn’t take long after the lights were turned off that a certain some shifted toward Jaehyun, reaching out in the darkness trying to find his arm. Jaehyun let out a silent chuckle and pulled the latter toward him, placing and arm over his waist, linking their fingers together over his stomach.

 

Both had been busy these past few weeks, getting in their projects and preparing for their exams, constantly visiting classrooms and the library to try and get what they needed done, done. It was stressful for them both, especially when they were craving each other’s touch. Taeyong was generally a clingy person that loved when other people touched him. Before he began dating Jaehyun, Taeyong constantly would cuddle with his friends, whether it be Yuta or Ten, they would always accept it too, knowing how he is. When they did begin dating however, Jaehyun was surprised to find out how clingy the older one was. Whenever they hung out together Taeyong would keep his distance and never really gave him the time of day, which was what lead the other to believe that the older had no interest in him whatsoever, which caused him to be extremely surprised when the latter confessed his feelings to him. 

 

Once Jaehyun realized that his boyfriend enjoyed being cuddled and touched, he took every opportunity that he had to touch and hold the older, just like he did now, taking advantage of the one time they have been together like this in weeks.

 

Jaehyun calmly rubbed his thumb over Taeyong’s hand soothingly, moving it in light circles, listening to the steady breathing of the other. The whole atmosphere was calming. It didn’t take too long before Jaehyun noticed that the other breathing had finally steadied. He slowly peered over and saw the calm face of a sleeping Taeyong, lightly illuminated by the moonlight that was seeping through the crack in their curtains. This was what peace was, and soon Jaehyun let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Taeyong’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Enjoy my fluffy and trashy, but short Jaeyong fic!  
> Please check out my svt chatfic on wattpad!  
> User is diduforget123!  
> Love uuuuu  
> Please leave feedback :) <3


End file.
